


writing.prompt.s Writings

by Viaxlai



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: writing.prompt.s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viaxlai/pseuds/Viaxlai
Summary: I write using the prompts from writing.prompt.s on Instagram.





	writing.prompt.s Writings

writing.prompt.s: your life's gone to shit, your girlfriend broke up with you, your family's in crisis, right when you thought there was no hope, Rick Sanchez walks into your room. "Get up, we're going to Mars"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
You stare at the blue haired man awkwardly. You were in the middle of something when he caught you off guard. 

"Were you seriously about to cut yourself?" Rick asks, motioning his head to your blade in your hand. 

"So what if I was?" You ask. Rick rolls his eye and lifts you up from the floor and takes it.

"It takes too long. A gun would have been better" he said. He puts it in his pocket and pulls out a flask. He takes a swig and burps. 

"So are you coming or not? He said, leaving your room. You quickly began to follow. 

"Why are you keeping my blade?"

"It is a surprise tool that will help us later" he said, quoting Mickey Mouse. He gets in the spaceship which is parked in the front yard, Morty Smith sitting quietly in the back.

"Aw jeez, Rick, do you really think it is a good idea to bring them along?"

"Listen you piece of shit, if I want to being them, I can" Rick said. You buckled up and he took off. The spaceship had plenty of room if you ignored the litter of beer bottles, tools, and packets of schzechuan sauce. 

"How the hell do you have schzechuan sauce?" You asked.

"McDonald's brought it back for one day only at select locations" Rick answered without looking. You gave a nod and looked out the window. Thisbwas really happening. You were in space. With Morty Smith and his grandpa. You thought thingsblike this never happened to people like you. Your girlfriend of two years broke up with you yesterday, your parents decided they wanted a divorce and neither one wanted you, only your dog. Yet here you were, with the Rick Sanchez. 

You landed on Mars. It wasn't like how you had seen in class before, however. It had colonies of aliens on there. They lived in harmony. You got out of the spaceship and looked around in awe. 

"Come on, we don't have all day" Rick said, impatient. You followed him. Morty was nervous for some reason, but for as long as you had known him, he always seemed timid. You saw a grand palace. That is probably where they were taking you. 

When you got to the palace, one of the aliens greeted you. He was obviously the leader because he had on a little crown and everything. Rick pulled you aside and gave you a bag. 

"This is an interdimensional cell phone to call your family, this gun turns the food here into what you crave the most at the moment, this machine turns their currency into our currency, and this box is for if you have a problem, Mr. Meeseeks will help you solve it" he said. You nodded.

"Okay Morty, let's go" he said.

"Wait, you are just leaving me here?!" You ask. 

"Yes. You are the new human ambassador! You represent Earth now" the president said. You watched as Rick and Morty walked off. That was the last time you ever saw them.

But your life is better now. As the ambassador of Earth, you got to talk to all of Earth's leaders. You also made a LOT of money, so you and your family lived comfortably. Oh and you had a hot alien wife and adopted Alien children from Pluto and a Chinese baby from Earth. Life was good.

Rick Sanchez had honestly saved your life that day. If it weren't for him, you would have killed yourself on Earth. You had everything you wanted in life. And it was all thanks to Rick Sanchez

**Author's Note:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13723713
> 
> The status of this story


End file.
